


I Got You, Baby

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Can you do a Danny Rand x Black!Reader where Danny comes home to the reader sad because its her period so Danny decides to treat the reader a date and it ends well? Cuddling and kissing fluff such?”





	I Got You, Baby

“Babe?” Danny calls, setting down his stuff on the kitchen table. He looks around and notices that you were once in the living room, but now your spot was abandoned. The couch throw pillows were thrown haphazardly, a Netflix Original was paused on a rather compromising scene, and snacks and water bottles littered the coffee table.  
“Y/N, you okay?” He called again, this time a little edge to his voice.

He would’ve heard something by now.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. You stepped out, a sullen look on your face and your arm wrapped around your stomach.

“Hey, baby!” Danny said excitedly, his curls bouncing as he ran over to you.

“Hey, Danny.” You said, kissing his neck as he pulled you into a hug. As he squeezed tighter, you winced audibly, making him pull back.

“Hey, you okay?” He held you at arm’s length and searched you for any injuries.

“Got my period.” You mumbled, shuffling past him to restock on your ibuprofen.

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry.” He followed you in the kitchen.

He knew how you were really excited today, you’d finally got a day off. You could be comfortable, and cuddled up with your boo, working on trying to perfect the perfect twist out. But your uterus had other plans.

“What about,” He took your hand in his and bent down to look you in the eye. “What if we go get some pizza, yeah? And then we take a walk around central park, and then we come back and watch some cartoons. How does that sound?”

“Aw, Danny.” You beamed up at your boyfriend.

He was undeniably sweet, you don’t know what you would do without him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

He pressed his lips to yours before replying.

“Don’t worry, I got you, baby”

~~

You and Danny stopped at your favorite pizzeria. Danny watched as you ate happily, grease dripping down your chin and he couldn’t help but look at you fondly. He grabbed a napkin a wiped it, smiling at you widely. You muttered thanks before diving back in on your fourth slice.

Once you both hand finally got your fill, he’d taken you to central park to just walk around and enjoy the scenery. He told you about his day, and how he spent his days as a vigilante, and you told him about yours in return, even though it wasn’t that eventful. Nonetheless, he seemed very intrigued.

You both didn’t spend long in the park before you went home. You were feeling a little sick with all the food in your stomach, but he didn’t mind. He got to spend time with his baby and that’s all that matters.

When you got home, he snuggled up to you with his hand wrapped around your back as you snuggled up to his chest. He kissed your forehead as you started your favorite Netflix show.

The show was instantly forgotten as Danny’s thumb and forefinger hooked under your chin and his lips met yours. He pulled you closer to him as you rested your hand on his chest.

His tongue slipped into your mouth, eliciting a moan from your throat and a groan from his as well. His kisses got deeper and more passionate until you both pulled apart. He kissed both your cheeks before looking you in the eye.

“I love you, Y/N.” He confessed

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
